


Wanderers

by lloronadeazulceleste



Series: When You Were Young [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloronadeazulceleste/pseuds/lloronadeazulceleste
Summary: It's been a long, long time.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: When You Were Young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540195
Kudos: 42





	Wanderers

Azula was a nightmare to be around during finals. She would get so stressed she’d snap at anything within a 10 feet radius. Ty Lee would cry, big eyes stormed because of the love she holds for the brunette. It would only get worse, and then Azula would feel guilty. She’d apologize and she'd buy Ty Lee and Mai dinner, but it didn’t matter for in the end, she would snap again. And again, and again, until Mai would have enough, and she’d snap so hard for the other two to keep quiet for a few days.

(One time, Ty Lee actually _snapped_ back. The room fell dead silent and Mai readied herself for what she was sure was to happen, except that it didn’t. Azula only grabbed her things and left. She did not come back until a week later, after Mai called her and told her to stop fucking wasting time being a drama queen and to stop brooding or everyone would start to see the family resemblance to her brother.

It worked better than Ty Lee’s incessant bawling.

That happened during their 3rd semester, and from then on Azula at least had the decency to keep to her space and apologize when her words hurt.)

Mai was tired. She was dealing with her own stress; she did not need to deal with someone else’s.

She would usually go to the school’s library and stay there until it was late (and safe) to go back to her dorm. Today was different, the air cold and harsh against her skin, and a workload that made her almost regret the week-long vacation she took to the Maldives, and the several ‘self-care’ days she overslept way past her 8 am classes. As she slowly regretted her decisions, she walked aimlessly. She wasn’t that regretful that she wouldn’t procrastinate to the very last minute, thank you very much. It was that walk that left her in a small coffee shop downtown.

She couldn’t say that she regretted that, either.

Azula had not mentioned that her brother worked there. Or that he was back in the city. Then again, Zuko seemed like he’d rather die than stand there any longer, but Zuko always seemed like that. It was why Mai had always liked him. He wore his emotions in his face and his heart on his sleeve, as if it didn’t mean a thing. As if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Seeing him back was a nice surprise, but a surprise, nonetheless.

Surprises were not Mai’s favorite thing, of course, but she couldn’t find it in herself to hate them when they brought Zuko with him.

She hadn’t seen him since the camping accident. Mai knew the trip left quite a scar (ha) and had seen it in photos that Iroh posted on Facebook every once in a while. Azula never talked about it –as if nothing ever happened, as if she’d always been an only child – and when Ty Lee asked, she snapped so bad Mai was afraid she was going to kill her friend. No one ever asked again. The photos never prepared her for what seeing him in person was like.

His face was branded.

He sported a scar that looked painfully too much like someone’s hand and covered almost all of the left side of his face. She felt her stomach twist, and her throat closed. The tissue had healed, but it would never disappear from his face.

The camping trip remains a mystery. She knows that Azula and Zuko went with their father on vacation. She knows that somehow Zuko ended up burning his face by falling into a bonfire or something equally stupid. And she knows that ever since, Zuko no longer lived with his father and sister and that Azula would get the most dreadful expression in her face whenever she messed up, however little her mistake was.

Something changed in the trip, and by looking at Zuko, she no longer has questions.

Mai hopes, not for the first time, that Ozai burns away in his cell for the rest of his life.

She knows she is staring, and she hates herself for it. It isn’t until she feels Iroh’s staring at her in something that resembles a threat that Mai lowers her gaze, cheeks reddening. Zuko has always been known for his pride (she remembers, of course, she remembers, as if she could ever forget!) and of course his uncle would want to protect him from the curious glances of strangers. She wants to say that she is sorry, and that she is not a stranger at all, but all words die on her throat. She’d never, ever do something to hurt Zuko, she wants to scream, but words do not leave her mouth nor they show in her eyes. Mother trained her well.

Perhaps she should go.

They speak in hushed tones. Zuko blushes, and Mai really, really wants to go. Perhaps she insulted them without thinking. She shouldn’t have left her dorm. There’s a lot of things to do. She has to finish studying and clean the bathroom (_ew)_ and drive Ty Lee to the vet, and go to the gym, and prepare dinner, and…

“How may I help you, miss?” Iroh asks, eyes still cautious but a kind smile adorns his lips.

It does little to ease her nerves, though. They don’t call him Dragon of the West for nothing.

"I- I was just leaving,” she says, and her voice is coarse for lack of use. “I- I’m sorry.”

“Leaving? Without ordering?” Caring golden eyes look right through her. He is studying her, and Mai can only hope she learned how to mask her emotions well.

"I’m…,” she starts, but words fail her. “Look. I didn’t mean to make you or Zuko uncomfortable. I saw you two talking and…” she shuts her mouth. Why is it so hard to…? Mother would have her head if she knew how she put her feet in her mouth. Curling her fists by her side, she forces herself to relax. “I know your nephew, Zuko. We… we used to be friends. I-I am friends with Azula, too!”

“Ty Lee? How delightful it is to see you again!”

“It’s-uh. _It’s Mai_.”

Azula’s uncle almost blushes, but he is quick to compose himself. “Lovely Mai, of course!” Iroh says, and his tone is loud. She feels Zuko’s stare before she sees him looking at her, and it makes her knees weak. “Michi’s daughter. How is your Dad? I haven’t seen him since…”

She really doesn’t want to talk about her parents, so she quickly answers, forcing a small smile on her lips. It looks like a wince, it always has – mother would always comment on it, but she can’t help it. “They are doing great. The two of them. Thank you for asking, sir.”

Iroh’s warm smile as he takes her hands in his does ease her, and she is forever thankful.

“What should I get you, Mai?” he asks, voice soft, like that of a father. A true father, not the one that helped in her conception. Not the one who branded his son’s face.

“I’d like a green chai latte, please.”

“Excellent choice! It’ll be here in a minute.”

“Go to her,” Iroh says in a whisper, mischief in his eyes.

“Uncle—”

“It is obvious you want to. Go, go. It’s fine. I will manage.”

“She’s… she probably doesn’t remember me. It’s been a while.”

“Really? ‘Cause she just said that she was friends with my brother’s children. Both of them.”

“Uncle…”

“Here, tell her it’s on the house. I made you one as well.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko says, his eyes alight. He does not hug him, but there is no need. Iroh sees the way he wants to reach to him, the way his eyes say what his lips can’t yet.

His soul beams.

“Green chai latte,” Zuko says as a way of greeting, and Mai’s eyes leave her phone.

“Zuko,” she says, and her voice is a whisper. “It’s… it’s so good to see you!”

She’s quick on her feet, but she quickly catches herself before he is crushed in a tight embrace. They stand awkwardly in front of the other, but smiling, nonetheless.

“It’s good to see you too,” he says, as he scratches the back of his neck. “You look- you look amazing, Mai.”

“Thank you,” she says, and her cheeks are cherry red. He finds that his hands ache with the need to caress her. “You as well. It’s been… a while.”

“Too long,” he nods.

“Please sit with me.” Mai points to the chair in front of hers. He is happy to oblige. “I didn’t know you were back. _Azula_—”

“Azula doesn’t know,” he says, eyeing her cautiously. He is trying to guess where they stand, she knows. He hasn’t changed one bit, and that relaxes her. She extends her hand and touches his. Mai doesn’t miss the way the light reaches his golden eyes at the faint caress. His hands are warm –always so so warm. There’s the ghost of a sigh on her lips. “We came back a few weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Mai gives his hand a squeeze, her voice soft. She’s not sorry Ozai’s in jail. She’s just sorry Ozai’s his father.

“Don’t worry,” he says. He feels bolder thanks to her touch, light clouding his golden eyes, and his thumb caresses the back of her palm.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” she asks and forgets about her latte because there is nothing sweeter than holding his hand.

“It was nice enough. We got to see a lot of nice places. You would’ve liked them.”

“You look happier,” she says. “I mean, you looked happy before. It’s just that… you seem lighter.”

“I feel lighter.” The smile on his lips makes her knees go weak, and she is grateful once again that she is sitting, and that he can’t see the way her legs are trembling.

“I am glad.”

“I missed you,” he says, and it is a whisper. She leans closer, his words a siren’s song. _“I missed you so much_.”

He was never once for subtlety.

Mai’s heart is beating so fast she is afraid he’ll hear it. She finds, surprised, that she is no longer afraid of him discovering it. “I missed you too. I thought you weren’t coming back. I— _It’s been so long_.”

Zuko’s eyes are on her, warm and soft. His thumb caresses her wrist. “How have you been? What have you done?”

“I-I’ve been fine. Mom and Dad are good, my brother’s keeping them on their toes. I-I am doing great.”

“And your boyfriend…?”

“Kei Lo?” she asks, an eyebrow raised. “It didn’t work.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he says, sounding anything but.

She laughs –actually laughs – and Zuko beams at the sound. “Yeah, I don’t.”

His other hand covers the one that holds his, eyes locked with hers. “Okay, maybe I’m not _that _sorry about it.”

“Dork,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“But are you okay?” he asks carefully, once the laughter passes.

“I am now. It was good while it lasted, but it wasn’t me.”

“I get it. I tried dating some time ago, and it was a total disaster.”

She's glad. “You were never really good at flirting, you know.”

“Hey!” he says with mocking hurt betrayed just by the light of his eyes, the smile that was always on them. She never got to see that light leaving his face, but Iroh did, as he gets to see that same light coming back. He cannot be more grateful.

Mai feels her insides burning. “It’s the truth! I mean, you have girls fawning at you on every corner but once you open your mouth…” she trails off, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re mean.”

“Excuse you, I am a charming young lady,” she says, as serious as she can, before she giggles again.

“That you are.”

They fall in comfortable silence, and Mai takes a sip of her beverage before she speaks again.

“You know, now that you’re back, I wouldn’t mind grabbing dinner with you sometime.”

Mother would have her head, flirting so openly with a disgraced young man. She’d hate that Mai was being this open – that she was not hiding her words – but she never could when it came to Zuko.

“What about this Saturday?”

“I’m down.”

“Can I have your number?”

“Sure, let me—” she trailed off, taking out her phone. Brows furrow and she curses under her breath. “_Fuck. It’s late.”_

“You should be going?”

“I’m expected to cook dinner.”

“Can you cook?”

“I can try,” she says, lightheaded, and she is greeted with his laugh. “It was nice seeing you back.”

“You too.” His voice is a caress, and he seems to want to hold onto her hand for a little bit longer. Eventually reason gets to him, and he lets go.

She almost protests.

Ever the gentleman, Zuko accompanies her to the door. Mai pretends not to feel Iroh’s intense stare from across the room as she scribbles on a piece of paper she found at the back of her purse.

“This is my number. I will call you on Friday to see where we’ll be going.”

“I’ll wait.” He takes the piece of paper, folding it and saving it right in the pocket above his chest. He opens the door for her, and the cold air greets them.

Feeling bold, Mai closes the door at her back, balancing on her heels. “And, Zuko…”

“Yes?”

“I’m really happy to see you’re back,” it is a whisper, and it is as emotional as she has ever dared be, but there is nothing to fear. He is only Zuko. And only Zuko has always been more than enough to make her weak.

It happens as she always dreamed it would. He kisses her, hard and soft at the same time. Her back collapses against the wall by the door as she gasps. Hungry lips soon wake from their surprise, and it earns her a low groan. Mai no longer feels the cold. Her hands find their way to his hair, and when she touches his scar with the care of a lover, he no longer feels ashamed.

Zuko’s hands bring her closer, closer and closer until one cannot see where she begins and he ends, until he can feel her heart’s thunder against his chest. It feels like coming home, she thinks as her heart threatens to get off her chest. It is exactly as it should be, he muses, and his knees are weak so he holds onto her tighter, afraid she’ll be gone as in a dream. A fantasy too perfect for it to be true.

It’s been so, so long.


End file.
